booksnbeers_dnd_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Druid
Important stats: Wisdom, Dexterity alignment: Neutral on at least one axis HD: d8 class skills: Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Handle animal, Heal, Knowledge (nature), Listen, Profession, Ride, Spellcraft, Spot, Survival, Swim skill points at lvl 1: (4+ INT) x 4 each next level: 4+ INT weapon proficiency: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear; also with natural attacks (claw, bite, etc) if in Wild shape. Anything else is prohibited armor proficiency: light and medium, but no metal. Also proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. Wearing or using prohibited armor or weapons leads to loss of all spells, as well as supernatural and spell-like abilities. Lasts for 24 hours after removing the items class features: * divine spellcaster - see the table for spells per day. Needs Wisdom >= 10+spell level to cast a spell. DC for a save against a druid spell - 10+spell level+druid's WIS. More Wisdom also grants bonus spells, see appropriate table. Can cast any spell from the druid list (if meeting spell level requirements) but needs to prepare it during daily meditation. * Spontaneous casting: can lose any prepared spell to cast summon nature’s ally of the same level * Religion and Alignment restriction: a druid is expected to worship nature before all, but occasionally some druids choose to follow a god, as long as that god's teachings don't contradict druidic principles. If following or worshiping a particular deity, a druid cannot cast spells opposite in alignment to his/her god. * Secret language: all druids also know Druidic in addition of their other languages, used for secret communications with other druids. It is forbidden to teach it to a non-druid * Animal companion: May start with one of the following: badger, camel, dire rat, dog, riding dog, eagle, hawk, horse, owl, pony, snake (Small or Medium viper), or wolf. The animal can perform certain actions as directed by the druid (including attack, guard, defend etc.) and has its own statistics and levels (be prepared to fill in a separate character sheet for it). I'll be adding a separate page on that. * Nature sense: +2 on Knowledge (nature) and Survival * Wild empathy: can make animals friendly, roll 1d20+druid level+CHA, works like Diplomacy (PHB page 73 - Influencing NPC attitudes); domestic animals start indifferent; wild animals start unfriendly: Also works on magical beasts with Intelligence 1 or 2, but with -4 penalty. * Woodland stride - requires lvl 2; no speed reduction on any terrain unless magically obstructed * Trackless step - leves no traces and cannot be tracked unless willing * Resist nature's lure - requires lvl 4; +4 on saves against fey spell-like abilities * Wild shape - from lvl 5; can turn into an animal (Small or Medium), once per day at lvl 5, more at certain next levels; standard action, does not provoke attack of opportunity. Can turn into Large animals from lvl 8, Tiny from lvl 11, Huge from 15. Lasts 1 hour per level, or until the druid decides to change back. Must be familiar with the animal. Cannot speak while in wild shape but can communicate with other animals of the same kind. When in Wild shape, use the animal form's stats instead of your own. From lvl 12, can wildshape into a plant creature (not into ordinary plants). From lvl 18, can shift into elemental form 2/day, at lvl 20 - 3/day. * Venom immunity - from lvl 9 is immune to all poisons * Timeless body - from lvl 15, no stat penalty for aging Ex-Druids If you stop revering nature, shift into a prohibited alignment, or teach Druidic to a non-druid, you lose all druid spells and abilities, including the animal companion. Armor/weapon proficiency doesn't count. To get your abilities back, you need to atone (see atonement in the PHB spell list).